


Toxic

by PinkAngel_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apocalypse, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), COVID19, Drama, Feelings, Gay Sex, M/M, Pandemics, Romance, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel_101/pseuds/PinkAngel_101
Summary: It was the year 2020.The world, now on the brink of destruction.What caused this?To be honest no one knows.Many humans sadly died from this sudden new disease. The world population took a dramatic plunge.Was it the water?Was the air polluted?Scientist and doctors, still unaware of how this began or how to treat it. Soon named this illness 'TITAN19'...When two very different Freedom Fighters meet.Will they join together to try and beat the odds of survival.Or will it end in full on destruction?...An original story written by myself.A Covid19 inspired storyI take no credit for any photos used.Any character from AOT do not belong to me
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Book, Please note the quick following things:
> 
> Any photos used I do not own unless I draw them.....  
> Any Characters used I do not own....UNLESS THEY ARE MY OC's
> 
> DO NOT STEAL MY OC CHARACTERS...  
> DO NOT STEAL OR USE MY STORY PLOTS...  
> DO NOT STEAL / REPOST MY STORIES ANYWHERE...
> 
> I spend so much time and effort coming up with each oc character, as well as the plots of the stories. So please come up with your own and do not copy mine.
> 
> DO NOT POST SPOILERS IN COMMENTS! if you are re-reading this, please be considerate of new readers who have not read my stories. Do not give away spoilers and ruin the book for them!
> 
> If you have read this published elsewhere....please tell me as I only posted it here and on wattpad.
> 
> Some stories do have Trigger Warnings....  
> Thank you for understanding.....please do enjoy!
> 
> Pink Angel~
> 
> Toxic  
> Written and Published 2020  
> ......................................

It was the year 2020.

The world, now on the brink of destruction.

What caused this?

To be honest no one knows.

Before the New Year happened, back in 2019 the world was thriving. There was luscious green grass, trees and flowers filled the world, both in colour and beauty. Humanity went on living their daily lives, in peace and happiness. No one would have guessed such a change would take effect.

The celebration into the new year started like every year. On December 31st, the world celebrated as they stayed up until midnight. There was not a care in the world. When January 1st came alone, all was fine.

But in the end, all was not fine.

Something changed, something happened.

Suddenly half of the human population got sick. It at first started in one city, and was a small number of individuals. But before anyone knew they were infected, or what it even was. It somehow spread across the globe.

Many humans sadly died from this sudden new disease. The world population took a dramatic plunge.

Was it the water?

Was the air polluted?

Did the food get poisoned?

It was a mystery to all of humankind. Scientists tried to find the answer, to find a vaccine to cure the world. But it was to no avail. They still had no idea what caused this sudden outburst. And already too many humans have died, or were carriers of this new unheard illness.

No one was safe.

Humanity was on the verge of destruction.

As January and February passed by. There were isolation clinics set up around the world, for any who were infected. They were forced to remain there, until they were deemed 'clear' of infection. Not a single human who has been isolated, has yet to be released.

Those tested and sent to isolation clinics only grew in numbers. By the time March of the year 2020 came, over eighty percent of humanity were infected, and locked into isolation.

To think that in only a short amount of months, the world went from thriving to basically dying, in what felt now like overnight.

Twenty percent of humankind, were what they called survivors of this pandemic. Then a tiny portion of that twenty percent, were soon named Freedom fighters.

Scientist and doctors, still unaware of how this began or how to treat it. Soon named this illness 'TITAN19'. They believed it first appeared in December of 2019, just no one showed any signs of it back then.

The twenty percent of the survivor's lives changed drastically. There was now at least a way to check if you were carrying TITAN19. All it took was a retinal scan of your eye on a handheld device created, to confirm if you were affected or cleared. Some of those cleared, kept to themselves and locked themselves away in their homes that they barricaded up.

Those who didn't want to hide away alone, created what they called Survivor camps. And merged together, in an attempt of survival. This meant any and all food and fresh water found, was equally split up, and shared among those staying together.

Now there were few in each of these survival camps, that dared to venture outside of their protected areas. They knew everyone staying there was clear of infection. But to venture outside these safe zones, meant a chance to risk becoming infected. These were the ones known as Freedom Fighters. Each time they returned to their camps. They wouldn't be allowed entrance inside, unless the retinal scans deemed them 'clear' of infection.

Freedom Fighters risked their own health and safety, to venture out into the world. Their job was to hunt for supplies, for not only themselves but their camps as well to remain operational. This included such things as food, fresh water, even medicine and other medical aid.

Now back in 2019 and any other year, this was a simple task. All one would have to do, was go to your local shopping stores. Grab what you need, pay and leave.

Sadly that isn't how things are done anymore.

Within the first announcements of this new disease outbreak. All the stores and shops were wiped clean. In the pandemic, all the food, not to mention common living essentials like soap and even toilet paper were completely out of stock. Soon everything in the stores were wiped clean, and the shelves soon held nothing. Nothing except for dust.

Some hoarded all of this stuff to survive on their own, while others split it up among their camps for survival.

However this meant it was a tough job being a 'Freedom Fighter'.

If you were lucky enough you might find wildlife to hunt for meat. But even that was tough. The once lush green growing world, now was dead. Grass was dead and shriveled, now leaving behind just dried dirt and gravel in its place. Trees were also dying down, the only ones that remained were of no use for survival, besides from making the little fresh oxygen that they could. Streams and even lakes were dried up, making it impossible to even fish for food. There was no longer anything green, or beautiful.

The world was dying.

Freedom Fighters not only searched for food, and aid. But they searched for anything that would show the world was healing. Sadly nothing of the sort has been found yet. No sign of healing or growth has yet to be found.

But does this stop those willing to find it? No. Freedom Fighters never stop or give up. It is their drive and desperate hope to show others that the world is mending itself.

Thankfully they learned the illness is not airborne. Otherwise there would be no survivors, nor is it passed through things like fresh water. It is human contact itself that spreads this illness. Coughing on another for example, is one of the worst ways to spread it.

Which means, before any Freedom Fighter may leave the safety of their camp. They are dressed in not only gloves, but ventilation masks that cover their nose and mouths, only allowing in fresh clean air.

As long as their masks remained firmly on their faces, no infection should befall them. But needless to say, they are scanned and tested no matter what, before re-entering their camps.

With still no word of vaccine in April 2020, those survivors cleared of TITAN19, learned desperately how to keep on living.

In a small town of Shiganshina, there was a Survivors Camp. This camp was large in numbers, meaning there were plenty of mouths to feed. Thankfully the Freedom Fighters of Shiganshina were somewhat large in numbers as well.

With gloves and their ventilation masks upon their faces. They left the camp early in the morning. The sun has yet to even rise, as they hoped desperately to beat any other camps to the hunting.

There was one male in particular, who felt as if this pandemic rested on his shoulders alone to cure. He rushed along the trees of the forest, this keeping him hopefully seen from other Freedom Fighters out there. He learned how to run, keeping his feet from stomping loudly. His body suddenly pressed up against a tree as he looked behind him.

"Psst, Armin." He glanced before him around the tree, his hair was brown and shaggy. His eyes a bright turquoise as he eyed the forest. "It's clear, come one!"

He called out to his best friend, as the blonde suddenly exited the dried bushes he hid behind, and rushed after the taller brunette. The smaller blonde pushed his back against a tree trunk next to the brunettes, and nodded at him.

They each held onto a gun in their hands, meant for one of two reasons. Hunting was the main goal for them. However self protection was high at large doing this Freedom Fighting. Others from rival camps, would kill you in an instant and take what you had, in order for them to live another day.

The blonde got a good position behind his tree. He glanced around it, and held the gun up. "Go on Eren, I got your back."

The brunette nodded as he looked ahead once more, before running from the tree he hid behind. His mind fully focused, as his eyes darted around him. With his back once more behind a tree, he called for his friend once he saw it clear.

This is how the two worked together, they had signs and special calls only the two knew. There were bird calls for danger, or ones for wild life. They each took this seriously, knowing their lives and others depended on them.

There was another town not far from where they stood in the trees. Though they knew it would be pointless in venturing there. All the shops and buildings would be boarded up, and shelves already emptied. It was a rookie move to walk freely in the open of a town. It just left you open to attack from others.

The blonde quickly rushed forward and hid behind a tree. He was about to signal his friend to continue when he tensed hearing a sound in the distance.

"Eren! Did you hear that?" He whispered in a hushed quiet tone, as the brunette nodded.

"Yah, lets go. But keep quiet. It could be a deer, or another Freedom Fighter."

They each shared a look, before nodding in agreement as they made their way along the trees and dried bushes.

The brunette was named Eren Jaeger, and he felt this weight was his burden alone. His father Grisha was a well known doctor, before he disappeared. He told Eren he was near a cure, but he vanished the next day, not hearing from him since. He didn't know what happened to his father. So in a way he felt it was his duty to find a cure. To prove the world was healing and mending itself.

As the two friends hurried along the forest, the sound was heard yet again. Eren's heart was pounding, it indeed sounded like a deer. He glanced at his friend, and even he knew Armin thought the same.

"We got this." He whispered to the blonde as they snuck forward.

A tiny clearing was up ahead. And they each saw the deer's figure, striding through the trees in it's own search for food and survival.

The two locked eyes. Armin held his gun up and got into position to protect his friend.

While Eren took a deep breath. He exhaled deeply before he moved himself around the tree to aim at the creature only to not see it anymore.

"Eren be careful!" Armin whispered out in a worried tone.

"I will." Eren spoke out as he slowly stepped out from behind the safety of the trees and entered the clearing slowly.

He knew this was risky, but he needed to see where the deer was, and he couldn't from behind the tree's safety.

Walking quietly into the clearing, he breathed the air filtered through his mask. Before he heard a sound behind him. It was a twig snapping.

Turning around in a mere millisecond, his gun was raised up as his turquoise eyes stared into the steel silver eyes of another male. Eren's heart pounded, knowing he was another freedom fighter. He knew if he flinched for a mere second, the other would kill him in his spot. So he stood his ground, and glared at the other male. While they both held their guns raised, and aimed at one another ready to kill.  
...


	2. Toxic

The world around was dead.

Nothing green could be found anymore. Everything was dry, dirt covered and filthy.

All those zombie apocalypse shows that were once popular to watch. How towns were emptied, with windows and doors boarded up. Food scarce, no people in sight. That was how the world turned. Though thankfully there were no flesh eating zombies. Instead it was the disease TITAN19 that caused this panic.

Too many survivors feared leaving the survivor camps, in fear of inhaling the toxic disease itself. The world outside these survivor camps was unsanitized. Anything could be carrying the disease.

Thankfully it was soon found out, animals were not a carrier. They could not catch, or pass on this threat. So if you were lucky enough to find fresh meat. There was no hesitation of thought, about sparing a bullet. Animals were rare and hard to find these days. So if you hesitated for a moment, you would lose sight of them. Or forfeit them to another Freedom Fighter.

It was now survival of the fittest.

You really had to watch your backs out there. Some Freedom Fighters, would shoot you dead in an instant, to steal whatever you had on you. Not to mention some do plan raids on other Survivor camps. 

The world is truly now a toxic place.

With still no cure in sight. Humanity had to retrain themselves to live.

Just like the Shiganshina camp, there was a Survivors camp in the town of Sina. It was fairly large in it's numbers, and had about three times the Freedom Fighters than Shiganshina. Meaning they pulled in a lot more supplies, and meals.

The Freedom Fighters from the Sina camp, compared to others, were in way more rogue. They did things differently at times. A lot of them worked alone, instead of groups. This was how they liked it. They didn't want others messing them up.

In the Sina camp. The sun wasn't close to being seen yet, when one Freedom Fighter left the camps safety alone.

He wore his ventilation mask for safety, and black gloves. His gun already held in his hand to make attacking anything, or anyone much quicker.

He walked the forest, his steel silver eyes squinting in the dark around him. Stepping on a fallen tree, his combat boots soon jump down to the dry dead earth. He was fully focused on any sound around him, as he walked further from the camp's protective walls.

His hair was black, as he kept it styled like that from the military. Shaved under portion, the top he let grow. His skin was pale, and when the moonlight hit him he stood out from his surroundings. Though the majority of his body was covered head to toe in black. The only part of him not hidden, was his face that the mask did not hide.

He carried a small satchel bag across his body, this allowed him to carry anything that was small and useful he may find.

While he walked the forest, he spotted what appeared to be a house in the distance through the trees. 

Already knowing he wouldn't find much, he hurried toward it. 

Gun held high, he hid himself behind some rocks. He eyed the surrounding, and the house appeared to be an old wooden cabin. It was most likely at one point in time, a fishing or hunting cabin.

His eyes not seeing any sign of movements, caused his body to move. He ran from where he stood, and in a matter of seconds his back was against the cabin. He spotted the dust covered window and walked slowly to it, before peaking inside. He didn't see anything from how dirty the window was as he walked toward the door.

He gripped it with his hand, and after taking a deep calming breath. He pushed the door open. His gun raised and pointing inside, he stepped in as quietly as he could. For all he knew someone would jump out and kill him dead.

But when he noticed how dirty the dust covered floor was, he glanced behind him to see his footprints making marks. This showed no one has been in here for awhile now.

"Fucking filthy." He grumbled under his breath as he didn't drop his guard just yet. His gun was still raised as he looked around the cabin more.

Finding himself in a small bedroom, he stared around the belongings. Walking over he picked up a child's doll. He stared at it for a moment, before shoving it in his satchel. He knew a kid back at his camp who would enjoy such a thing.

Exploring the cabin more, he wasn't shocked to not find any food. But he did manage to find a box of matches. He shoved that inside his satchel bag as well, along with what seemed to be a thin blanket. 

Pleased with the small finds, he went to leave when a sudden movement was seen outside the window. He ducked down instantly, gun raised as he moved towards the window slowly. His body crouched, he peered outside, in hopes to see what caused the shadow he saw.

That was when he saw it. 

The deer suddenly moved again, as he walked off from the cabin.

"The amount of meat that would give us..."

He whispered to himself as he was bound and determined to kill the creature.

Leaving the cabin quickly, he rushed off into the trees in the same direction the deer went. Just as he saw the creature, he raised his gun up to fire a shot a it, but it jumped into a clearing and from his view. 

He cursed out annoyed as he walked towards the clearing. Taking a step out of the tree line, he glanced around quietly. The deer was nowhere in sight now, as he lowered his gun to leave.

But that was when he heard it. Something, or more like someone walking.

His eyes suddenly landed on a taller male, another Freedom Fighter. He should have shot him instantly, he knew the brat was not from his camp. Each camp wears a coloured ribbon of sorts, tied around their wrist. This way if you were from the same camp, you wouldn't kill one another.

While he himself wore a dark green ribbon, this male wore one of deep red.

Without thinking he took a step closer to the other, he wasn't paying attention however and stepped on a twig.

He tensed as the 'crack' almost seemed to echo around them. In a flash the male spun around, and soon they faced one another.

Each with a gun raised, pointed straight at the other. He glared, staring straight into his turquoise eyes. The very same ones, that glared right back.

...


	3. Deadly

The world remained silent, as the wind in the clearing ruffled both the hair of the brunette, and ravenette.

Neither of them moved a muscle. You had to look damn close, to see them even breathe. Both hands still raised, a gun aimed at the other.

Not even the guns shook or trembled. They were both like statues, waiting to see the others move.

Both pairs of eyes glaring into the others.

They had no way of knowing if the other was alone, or if they were surrounded.

Eren knew by now, Armin was making some sort of move in the treeline. But did this ravenette also have backup with him? That Eren did not know.

A tiny bead of sweat, that was forming on Eren's forehead, decided to drip slowly down his cheek to his neck. This clearly didn't go unnoticed by the other.

"Looks like you are getting tired." The ravenette drawled out in a deep, almost bored like voice. "Drop your gun brat."

"Tired? Me? Pfft, you're crazy. I can do this all day long." Eren mocked back.

The shorter male of the two let a smirk form on his lips, though naturally this went unseen from the ventilation mask he wore. "So you got an attitude, huh Brat?" He glared his steel silver eyes. "Drop your gun brat, do that, and I will personally let you live to fight another day."

Eren stared at him. He blinked his own turquoise eyes. "How about instead you drop yours, and I will let YOU live to fight another day."

The ravenette rolled his eyes. "I see we are going to get nowhere with this. Count of three, we each lower our guns." Eren nodded in agreement. "One, two, three..."

Though just as expected. Neither of them moved a muscle. Their guns still held tightly in their hands, aimed at the other.

"You didn't drop your gun brat!" The shorter male grew irritated.

"Yah, well neither did you!" Eren blurted back staring at the freedom fighter before him.

The clearing went silent, as they just stood there glaring at one another.

Silver glared into turquoise.

Turquoise glared into silver.

"Look brat, I don't have all damn day to play your stupid games." The man spoke, his voice still deep and bored sounding. However you could hear the irritation and anger growing.

"Look man, not like I am stopping you from lowering your weapon, then walking away." Eren found a hidden smirk on his own face from the mask. "Maybe you fell for me huh? Did I catch your eye?" He teased the ravenette. He was more so just buying time, so Armin could put whatever plan he had into action.

The ravenette tensed at the words. He eyed the brunette with distaste. "Why would I fucking fall for some scrawny brat like you?"

Eren stood his ground, he clearly noticed the ravenette grip his gun tighter in anger. He gulped as he stood his ground. He had to keep this other freedom fighter calm.

"Trust me, if we met under other circumstances. I would have charmed you over instantly." Eren spoke as he winked at the male.

"Perhaps you had it the other way around brat. You haven't dropped your weapon and left yet, because you have fallen for me." He spoke out deeply, yet his voice held a smoother tone to it.

Eren's shaggy hair blew around his face, as he stared at the male. "Maybe I have." Was all he whispered out. It was the last thing on his mind. But he couldn't deny the truth. The little bit of the males face he could see. He appeared handsome in his eyes.

"Look brat..."

"EREN! My name is Eren! Stop calling me Brat!" He blurted out suddenly a little irritated himself.

Oh did this make the ravenette ever smirk behind his mask. He hit a nerve on this kid. He oddly found this brat amusing in a way. Other males in his camp didn't talk back like he did. He very much enjoyed it deep down, though he would never show it, or say that he did.

"Eren? I think Brat suits you better." He drawled out amused. "Dark red, what camp do you belong to?" His silver eyes flickered to the ribbon on his wrist.

Both still aimed their guns at the other.

Eren eyed him closely. His own turquoise eyes flickered to the dark green one he wore. "Dark green, that is Sina isn't it."

Eren tensed. He heard horror stories from stray Freedom Fighters. Apparently most of Sina were bloodthirsty survivors. They would kill you before you had a chance. So why didn't this male?

"Yes. I belong with Sina, now your turn brat." He nodded to the brunette as he held his gun firmly still.

"Shiga..."

"Drop your gun now! Or be killed here and now!"

Eren about to say 'Shiganshina' froze. Behind the ravenette now stood his best friend Armin. Eren himself didn't even hear, or see the blonde sneak up behind him.

The shorter black haired male tensed. His silver eyes showed slight shock as he stared still into Eren's eyes.

"I SAID DROP IT!" Armin pressed the barrel of his gun to the back of his head. "So help me. You will not be the first freedom fighter who I have killed to survive." Armin drawled out as Eren watched from where he stood.

Eren knew this was not a lie. Armin has killed another. He killed them to save Eren's own ass and life. Eren owed his best friend so much.

"You played me." The silver eyed male glared madly at Eren.

"Lower you gun!" The blonde yelled once more as he released the safety. "You have three seconds. One, two, thr..."

"FINE!"

Eren stared at the male as he lowered his gun for the first time. He glared at the brunette. He eyed him closely.

"This is not over brat. We will meet again."

Eren nodded. "I will await that day then." He mockingly teased.

"I lowered my gun first, you better keep your word on letting me walk away alive."

"We will honour it." Eren spoke.

Armin huffed. "Fine, whatever. But if I so much as see you look back to us. I will shoot you dead."

The ravenette placed his gun into his thigh holster, then held his hands up. "Fine." He stared at Eren, his silver eyes took in the view of his turquoise eyes once more before he winked. Then without another word the male walked off, and into the trees.

The entire time, Armin held his gun aimed at the other. He didn't lower it, until himself and Eren were back safely in the trees themselves.

"That was too fucking close Eren!" Armin let out a breath, as the brunette merely nodded.

"Yah, thanks for having my back there." He mumbled as he looked at his best friend. "We should head back to camp. Before we run into anyone else."

Armin nodding in agreement started to run into the trees.

Eren stood there silently for a moment, he glanced back to the clearing as he sighed.

"Damn he had beautiful eyes." He shook his head before running after his best friend.

Meanwhile in the forest, the ravenette hid behind a tree.

"Shiga..." He mumbled, then he smirked. "Shiganshina. He is a Shiganshina Freedom Fighter." A plan was forming already in his mind. He didn't know what it was exactly. All he knew was that he wanted to see those breathtaking turquoise eyes once more.

...


End file.
